Laser cutters have been utilized for years in the package processing industry for processing containerboard blanks and the like. Heretofore, laser cutters have been utilized for making various types of cuts, such as surface cuts for removing paint or producing other substrate surface markings, complete cuts through the top linerboard or complete cuts through the top linerboard and corrugated medium for making scoring cuts, and complete cuts through the substrate (i.e., full cuts) for making cut outs, slots, and the outer perimeter shapes for panels and flaps. Each type of cut mentioned above has a particular depth, and as such, each cut requires different operating parameters of the laser cutter to accomplish such depths.